


Transcendence

by Tarlan



Category: Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his search for transcendence, Vaako makes a personal discovery that it might not be tied so much to a place but to a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transcendence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arysteia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysteia/gifts).



> _This is my wildcard entry this year. I do know my primary interest at the moment is Necromonger society and a bit of worldbuilding on that front. Riddick himself, much as I love him, is a fairly open book, but Vaako is utterly mysterious.... We all began as something else – what did Vaako begin as, and is there anything of it left? I do hugely enjoy evenly matched partners struggling for dominance however, and fighting leading to fucking as long as both parties are equally into it._
> 
>  
> 
> I tried to bring in many of your requests so I do hope you enjoy this story :)
> 
> Also meets:  
>  **Trope_Bingo** R5 - Presumed dead  
>  **HC_Bingo** R6 - Combat

Purification was just an illusion - a state of mind - enduring pain until it no longer retained any hold over a man or woman, until he or she no longer feared it, or death. It stripped away the layers of petty hurts built up over a lifetime and strengthened the minds of the weak. For some it heightened pleasure, walking a thin line between ecstasy and agony, but for most it simply brought acceptance of their fate, and with it numbness, a sense of inner peace.

The majority of those pain-numbed acolytes became foot soldiers, seeing death as an eventual release from the burden of life. When they looked upon another man, woman, or child, they saw only the opportunity to release them from that same burden. They did not seek death but neither did they avoid it, moving like mindless drones. Most had converted out of fear and cowardice, seeking any chance to prolong their miserable existence, but they left all memory of their past in the Purification chambers, burned out by pain and acceptance of what they had now become. Necromongers. They saw no future in this 'verse, focusing instead upon Underverse, and the promise of rebirth.

Vaako wasn't a mindless drone. He was one of those who had seen conversion as a means of living long enough to bring down the Necromongers from within its ranks, only to find new strength and purpose within its doctrines. He was a true convert, and if he had not preferred the joy of battle then he might have easily become a Purifier. For this reason he knew the history of the Necromongers, spending most of the long hours between battles reading sacred documents when he wasn't honing his fighting skills.

He had the purification marks on his neck to prove he had endured and survived, but unlike the low-level soldiers - the drones - he had not broken. His mind was stronger than many of those who had come before him, or who had been converted since. He retained the memory of where he had come from, of whom he had once been. He would always recall his mother's soft smile, his brother's teasing, and his father's hearty laugh. The walls of the Necropolis might have replaced the green fields of his family's farm, becoming home to him now, but though the those memories of running carefree as a child on Chiantesis beneath the binary stars were faded yet they were not forgotten.

He knew he was more like Riddick than he would care to admit. He had seen the same intelligence behind the silvered eyes. He had witnessed a mind strong enough to resist probing in the Quasi chamber, and a strength of will that had gripped his astral self tight to his physical form, even against the might of a Holy Half-Dead.

Zhylaw had failed to tear Riddick's soul from his body that day, and had died at Riddick's hand moments later.

Vaako knew death would come to him eventually but he would battle against it until his due time. He would fight to survive so he could continue the Campaign to rid this 'verse of all life. For only then could the Necromongers turn their ships towards the Threshold one last time, to pass into Underverse. Only then would he be reunited with his never forgotten family. Underverse was his paradise, and though only the Lord Marshal could set eyes upon it until Underverse come, Vaako had seen the tidal marks rippling across space from the threshold; he knew Underverse existed, giving substance to his faith.

The vast majority of the Necromongers would obey without question, uncaring of who led them to their death in due time. The Necromonger elite - like him - were a different matter. Vaako knew these other elite had not seen Riddick in the same light as him. They saw a breeder, an usurper to the Necromonger throne who preferred fornication with concubines to his duty to the Campaign. More importantly, despite Vaako's counsel Riddick had yet to submit to the purification ritual, to rid himself of all cares for this 'verse, and this had caused rancor among the elite. So far Vaako had thwarted two assassination attempts on Riddick but the longer Riddick remained a breeder, the more likely someone would succeed, and Vaako wasn't willing to give up on Riddick yet.

The fleet was heading back to the threshold and Riddick would be the next Lord Marshal to cast his eyes upon Underverse. Vaako hoped the sight would trigger the final change in him, making him a Holy Half-Dead, and bring him acceptance of the Necromonger way. Until then Vaako would have to protect Riddick as best he could.

Riddick held a knife to his throat following the latest, and almost successful, assassination attempt. He could feel the heat of Riddick's pain, anger and exhaustion bleeding through as Riddick taunted him.

"They say you lost your nerve, Vaako, after that big swing and a miss."

Vaako had heard the whispers, some passed along by his former concubine as she questioned his decision to step aside and allow a breeder to take the throne. He ignored all but the most direct threats against his position, seeing them of little consequence compared to the bigger picture of seeing the Campaign reach a successful end. Instead he had focused on Riddick, trying to understand the man beneath his animal instincts.

Unlike him, Riddick had no memory of family or any sense of belonging to guide him towards Underverse. From all the information Vaako had gleaned from planetary systems before each world fell before them, Riddick had already endured a lifetime of pain that would break the heart and soul of most of the elite. Pain and death were his constant companions, both physically and in mental anguish. He held the rage of an entire race within him, and yet he had no knowledge of those people beyond the myths and the dreams that haunted him.

With that knife still pressed against his throat, Vaako accepted he had only one means left to convert Riddick to their cause, and that was to give him the answers he sought on his past. Yet of the Necromongers who had fought in that battle, and who still lived, none would have knowledge of that world's location. For the others it was just one more world converted out of so many as they moved between the stars, offering salvation to all life they came across. But not to Vaako.

"Furya."

Vaako had been a boy when the Necromongers attacked Furya. Young in years but already strong and tall, he had passed for an adult to uncaring Necromonger eyes. Furya was his first campaign, but his memories were still clear, recalling the breathtaking sight of his first battle. He had often seen Furyans on Chiantesis, bartering for food, and he had wanted to be one of them; wanted to be a warrior instead of a farmer. He knew of them, and on that day he witnessed their ferocity in battle, and seen the light glinting off their silvered eyes - just like Riddick's.

He knew where to find their world because it had revolved around the same stars as his own. Chiantesis was the seventh planet in a binary star system, and Furya was its second, named after the twin suns because it was an inhospitable, fiery hell for half its surface, with its people living in the band of twilight between the sun-scorched half facing the suns, and the pitch black facing the void.

"The only map left in existence is the one in my head, Riddick."

"So what do you want? The crown?"

"Transcendence," he replied reverently, though he knew Riddick would misconstrue his words to mean he wanted the 'crown' for his own head when the truth was far from it. He wanted Riddick to find transcendence, and lead them to Underverse.

In the meantime, all he could offer Riddick was a tiny slice of his past in the hope that it would prove the key to Riddick's future among the Necromongers. And while Riddick sought those answers, Vaako would set the rest of the elite and drones back on the path to their salvation, setting course for the next populated system.

***

When Krone returned without Riddick, claiming him dead in due time, Vaako had no reason to disbelieve him. Krone had provided ample proof, with images of a crushed body at the base of a cliff wearing the Lord Marshal's armor, along with those soldiers who had fallen with him when the ledge gave way.

"I make no claim," Krone stated.

Krone made no claim of succession by combat - to keep what he had killed - which was fortunate for him as Vaako would have challenged him immediately and sent him to an early death for Krone was no match to his battle skills. Instead Krone knelt before Vaako, head bowed in acceptance as he offered himself up for whatever punishment Vaako deemed necessary, including death at his hand.

Vaako hadn't expected to feel any undue emotion over the loss of Riddick. During Zhylaw's reign his faith had floundered for a time, caught between the Necromonger doctrine and his concubine's honeyed words that questioned Zhylaw's worthiness. She had seen weakness in their Lord Marshal - cowardice - but she had not seen the means to topple Zhylaw from power until Riddick stepped into the council chamber on Helion Prime.

Vaako recalled that day clearly.

Riddick's brazen entrance on Helion Prime had fascinated and confused him in equal measure from the very first, and his killing of Irgun as if swatting a fly was nothing if not spectacular.

Days later he had watched Riddick kill one of his men with every step he took in battle on Crematoria, showing Vaako the beauty and grace of death in motion. Vaako's faith gained more clarity in that moment than at any time spent in the purification chambers over the past five years. He had gone to Crematoria with Zhylaw's cowardly orders to kill Riddick, and leaving Riddick behind to die beneath the fiery sun had given him no pleasure despite the rise in rank given to him by Zhylaw as his reward. Riddick had deserved the death of a true warrior, like the Furyans Vaako had fought in his first battle. He had deserved to die in due time, so when Riddick appeared in the Necropolis, Vaako was not disappointed.

He knew it was a sign, that the time had come to remove the cowardly Zhylaw from power. His battle ax had struck the marbled floor but, unlike his concubine, Vaako felt no shock at seeing Riddick deliver the fatal blow to Zhylaw, using Irgun's knife. Instead, he accepted it as the will of the Gods when Riddick sank back onto the throne, believing in their entwined destiny.

Riddick would be the one to lead them through the final years of the Campaign, and into Underverse.

On that day he convinced himself he felt nothing beyond this fervent belief when he bowed down and accepted Riddick as Lord Marshal, and only a twinge of something undefinable that could easily be mistaken for petty jealousy when Riddick took his concubine, the Lady Vaako, to his bed chamber. Except, when Vaako released his concubine from her obligations towards him, he did so without anger or regret, having already lost all interest in her and her machinations once he had gazed upon Riddick, seated on the Necromonger throne as if he had always belonged there. She had gone to Riddick willingly enough, expecting to wrap the new Lord Marshal around her finger so she could guide him to greatness, only to discover he could not be manipulated so easily.

"He shows no interest in me beyond a body to warm his bed," she spat out.

She had excited Vaako once with her religious fervor, but Vaako barely noticed her presence in the Necropolis these days.

"You made your choice. I will not take you back."

She courted the attention of another Necromonger, Commander Strike, who was rising swiftly through the ranks of the elite, grooming Strike to take the throne just as she had once groomed him. He knew her faith was still strong, seeing any sign of weakness in their leader as detrimental to the Campaign, prolonging the agony of life in this 'verse for millions. So while he refused to purify himself, she saw Riddick as nothing more than a weak breeder. Vaako knew from personal experience to keep a close watch on Commander Strike in case she influenced him into issuing a challenge for the position of Lord Marshal, especially now Riddick was gone.

Riddick was gone, he repeated silently.

He hadn't expected to feel anything at that loss, and was momentarily numbed. Only years of tight control kept his face impassive as he looked down at Krone's bowed head. Powerful emotions he thought long forgotten rose up within him but he remained outwardly unmoved despite the well of grief that had his fingers itching to separate Krone's head from his shoulders.

His thoughts were in chaos as he saw beyond Krone to the throng of the elite filling the Necropolis, looking to him for direction as First Among Commanders.

"Maintain course to the Genovo system," he ordered, taking refuge in doctrine as the fleet continued onwards to the next populated planetary system. With no clear successor, and his own reputation still judged by his past actions in allowing a breeder to take the throne, he would have to meet the challenge of all who desired to become the next Lord Marshal: Toal, Scalptaker... Strike. Even now, as he looked across the sea of faces, he could see many sizing him up for battle.

Later, in the privacy of his empty chamber, he pondered on the calculations made by the Elemental, Aereon.

On the day of Zhylaw's death she had seemed surprised by the turn of events, by a Furyan taking the Necromonger throne, so perhaps it had never been Riddick's destiny but his own. Perhaps he was always destined to become the next Lord Marshal and find what he had sought for so many years - transcendence.

So strong was his faith, he did not falter in the months that followed. He took no new concubine to his bed for his thoughts were consumed by Riddick, finding no physical pleasure with others. He lost several fine commanders including Toal and Strike when they challenged him for leadership but, eventually, he was the last one standing and he took his place upon the Necromonger throne to shouts of, "Threshold! Take us to the threshold!"

Vaako ordered the ships to follow the navigation beacons back to the threshold where he had faith he would find Riddick waiting for him beyond its veil.

****

As his ship returned from the threshold Vaako could sense the changes in his body as he moved from quarter to half-dead. He moved his hands quickly, seeing the projection of his astral self. He should have felt elated, finding transcendence as he gained what he had coveted for many years but had given up willingly to Riddick, yet instead all he felt was anger and confusion.

Riddick had not come to him.

He had seen his mother, father, and brother. He had felt their touch on his skin and seen the peace glowing in their eyes. Countless thousands had stood just beyond them. Those he had purified with death in due time by his own hand, and those he had led to glory, no longer drones without memories as they stood reunited with loved ones.

But no Riddick.

He had questions for Krone, and if the answers did not ring true then Krone would find death at his hand this day, and not in due time. He would not pass into Underverse. Vaako glanced at the ornate armor made for his triumphant return from Underverse, but decided against putting it on immediately. Not all of the previous Lord Marshals had been warriors. Covu The Transcended had been a scientist and philosopher, and Oltovm an architect. Only the more recent Lord Marshals had been soldiers first and foremost, focusing solely on ridding life from this 'verse.

His small ship docked with the Basilica ship and once pressurized, he opened the hatch impatiently, only to falter as a familiar form stepped out of the shadows into the darkened corridor ahead, facing him.

"Riddick," he breathed, unaccustomed to the feel of his heart skipping a beat as he gazed upon a face he had searched for on the other side of the threshold; a face he thought he would never see again. "Not dead."

"Observant as always, Vaako. Or is that Lord Marshal Vaako, Holy Half-Dead?" Riddick tilted his head questioningly, and the lack of malice in his expression and body language confused Vaako.

"Krone-."

"Won't be joining us in this life. Or the next."

Vaako couldn't resist looking at Riddick from the top of his shaved head to his booted feet, taking in the slight changes; new scars, and the way he leaned a little as if favoring a leg injury that would have crippled most others. When he returned to Riddick's face he expected to see hard eyes glinting silver but instead Riddick was frowning, eyes narrowed and head tilted over to the other side.

Riddick hummed softly, a deep rumble, before grinning at him. "You missed me, Vaako."

Not a question but a statement. Vaako straightened, wondering what Riddick had read in his unguarded expression before realizing all Riddick had seen was the truth. He had missed him.

"I searched for you."

"Really."

"In Underverse," Vaako added, for he had believed Krone's lies.

Riddick nodded. "Not there yet."

Yet. That single word reverberated inside Vaako's head because it implied belief that he would be there one day. Vaako took a step forward, seeing the changes that went deeper than scarred flesh and broken bone.

"You found your answers on Furya."

Riddick's lips twitched. "I found answers on... Not-Furya."

So Krone had not even given Riddick death on the world of his tortured birth. The smile still played about his lips.

"Want to know what I found, Vaako?"

Yes. Yes he did, because those answers had stilled the paranoia and restlessness once so easily read in his silver eyes.

Riddick's eyes glinted. "I found you."

"Me?"

Riddick had moved forward slowly as he spoke, holding his eyes. "Every day."

The words were cryptic but Vaako understood, knowing his own thoughts had centered around Riddick since his loss, and perhaps long before then, working towards the day he would see him again. Except Vaako had believed he would find Riddick beyond the threshold, not living and whole in front of him in this 'verse.

By now Riddick was so close they were chest to chest, with Riddick's chin tilted up so their eyes still held, neither dominating or submitting. Equals. When he felt the pressure of Riddick's lips against his own, all his chaotic thoughts fell to order and all the complexity of their relationship simplified into one truth, now acknowledged. Riddick was the means of his transcendence. He needed Riddick, and he wanted him, already knowing his destiny was entwined with Riddick's, and had been from the moment they first met on Helion Prime.

He fell into the heat of Riddick's demanding mouth, hands framing his head as he reached beneath flesh to touch Riddick's astral being, feeling it blend with his. There mouths slid apart, and Vaako threw back his head as sharp teeth grazed his throat. He wanted more. He wanted all of it. He wanted to push Riddick to his knees and fuck him hard, and he wanted to feel Riddick in turn, dancing on the edge of pleasure and pain as they gave back as much as they took from the other.

"Come with me," Vaako begged softly as they drew slightly apart. "Cross the threshold with me... and see all we believe in lying before you. Join me in the Campaign as a Holy Half-Dead," he entreated, "And stay by my side until Underverse come... and beyond."

"And what do I get out of this?"

Vaako caressed the strong, handsome face. "Transcendence."

Strong, agile fingers brushed over the purification scars on Vaako's neck, sending shivers of pleasure racing through him, followed by the wet heat of Riddick's tongue. Vaako shivered, strangely bereft when Riddick moved back.

"But first I have to get me some of these," Riddick murmured, and the elation filling Vaako almost swept him away

This was what he had wanted from the first: acceptance, conversion to the faith, knowing Riddick belonged with the Necromongers, and belonged with him.

He moved those few inches to devour the smiling lips as a new future with Riddick forever by his side shimmered before him, and with that knowledge he found transcendence.

END

 


End file.
